Kraang Subprime
Kraang Subprime is a character in TMNT. He disguised as April O'Neil's best friend Irma, but was later revealed to be a Kraang spy. Then later revealed by Bishop as a formerly member of the Utroms and Bishop's brother. He is the 2nd in Command of the Kraang. Biography Irma is the bespectacled, dorky best friend, and colleague of April O'Neil. Kraang Subprime made Irma up so that he could spy on April. He is cunning, ruthless, and a great fighter! He also thinks the Kraang ranked under him are total idiots for, despite trying to invade Earth for many years, not being able to speak English correctly. History Early Life Subprime was formerly a great and respected Utrom warrior named Knight until he fell to Kraang Prime`s power, and became the Kraang second-in-command. Target: April O'Neil: Irma made her first appearnce as April's new best friend. The Invasion: Irma revealed herself as Kraang Subprime. Kraang Subprime attacked and destroyed the sewer lair. He battled Master Splinter until he was squished under some falling wood. Later it was revealed that he survived and rebuilt Irma. Battle for New York: He battles the Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals. In the second part of the episode, he follows the Turtles into Dimension X and fights them inside the Technodrome that the Turtles stole. The Turtles are teleported out of the Technodrome by Dr. Rockwell and the Technodrome crashes into an island, exploding. His robotic head is last seen randomly floating around afterwards. Annihilation Earth: Kraang Subprime is revealed to still be alive, having relocated to the Technodrome which is still stranded at the bottom of the East River after two years. Kraang Prime is with him, supervising Subprime's repair of the Techndrome. Subprime finally gets the Technodrome operational and pilots it out of the water. Subprime personally defends an assault led by Bishop, the turtles and Leatherhead, which is when Bishop reveals that Subprime (or "Subsubprime") was originally a fellow Utrom. The Technodrome's show of power is short-lived, as the Triceraton fleet begins their invasion, and the Technodrome is their first target. Bishop and his allies manage to flee the structure, but Kraang Prime and Kraang Subprime watch helplessly inside as the Triceraton fleet easily vaporizes the entire Technodrome out of the sky. The War for Dimension X: Subprime is shown at a gathering with the Salamandrians to attack the Triceratons, until they mention the Turtles which prompts him to capture them. later, he discovers the location of the Utrom base and attacks kidnapping their leader, Queen. he is then cornered in his base until he unleashes a dracodroid on them which then evolves into an all out battle between the Utrom and the Kraang. he then attacks Bishop in a duel which ends with Subprime seemingly meeting a fiery end at the hands of his own dracodroid. Trans-Dimensional Turtles: Kraang Sub-Prime hacks into Donotello's portal ray, sending them to Krang's Technodrome. It was there that it was revealed that he and Krang are cousins, and apologized for banishing him to the 2D earth of the 1987 ninja turtles. After the collective turtles make short work of their Kraangdroids, he and Krang follow them to the 2D earth to try and stop them. They then teleport back to the Technrodrome, where once again the turtles fight and defeat Sub-Prime's forces. Shortly after, the turtles reveal the that the dimensionizer would've destroyed the realities that the Kraang have been trying to mutate for thousands of years, something Sub-Prime had no idea of. He chastises Krang for his insanity and stupidity, and banishes him back to the world of the 1987 ninja turtles, shortly before the turtles defeat him and send him to the Prime Turtle dimension. Appearance '' '''As Irma: '''Irma has big, red glasses and black hair with purple stripes. She wears a black tank top and a blue, plaid skirt. She has black and white checkered socks and leather boots. '''As Kraang Subprime: Kraang Subprime looks like a normal Kraang just with battle scars,a missing eye,and a missing leg. He rides in an incredibly elaborate Kraangdroid to look like a teenage girl. Irma Bots - A bunch of androids that resemble Kraang Subprime's Irma Laginstein disguise. In "Battle for New York" Pt. 2, the Irma-Bots accompanied Mrs. Campbell to fight the Mighty Mutanimals Quotes *''"Give me a Kraanging break!"(The War for Dimension X) *"You gotta be Kraanging me!"(Annihilation Earth) *"THE TECHNODROME RISES!!!"(Annihilation Earth) *"Your an idiot, a moron, a dingleberry!"(Trans-Dimensional Turtles) *"Here's Kraangy!"(Battle for New York) *"...Ah Kraang."''(Batttle for New York) Trivia *He was originaly Kraang Sub-subprime. Bishop was the original Subprime. *He is Bishop's brother. Gallery ''See Kraang Subprime/Gallery '' Category:Scientists Category:Bad Guys Category:The Kraang Category:Inhabitants of Dimension X Category:Villains Category:Former Allies Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Nonmutant villain Category:Turtles enemies Category:Deceased